


As You're Sleeping

by soer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you lie sleeping I recall the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You're Sleeping

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fanfic Drabble for AoKuro Day – 5.11.2013**

**As You’re Sleeping**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters in any way.

 **Word Count:** 680

 **Original:** font style-agency fb, size-12

 **Summary:** As you lie sleeping I recall the past.

~

His tan hand was dark against that of his pale skinned lover and Aomine couldn’t help but keep his gaze on the sleeping form beside him. It was rare, that he would be the first one awake as out of the two of them he was the one most prone to sleeping in until being awoken. As it was, their usual positions were reversed, and while his partner was sound asleep in the early morning, he was awake.

Huh.

Had those pale fingers beside him always been so small? He splayed his own beside them and compared the two. Certainly, his was bigger, but it was incorrect to say Kuroko’s was tiny in comparison. It was average, like everything of the bluenette.

Except he was so average that he was _extraordinary._

A smile appeared on Aomine’s face as suddenly, he was whisked back to his middle school days in Teikou, back when he first met Tetsu.

Back when they first became friends.

.

At first, like the rumors said, he thought a ghost was occupying the third string gymnasium. But in reality, it was just a kid, different from all the rest because he tried _so hard_ to improve his basketball. Just from watching his efforts, Aomine got energized, admiring his effort to practice despite the current lack of skill.

 _“Aomine-kun, you’ve been having fun lately.”_ Momoi said to him once, after he started staying late with Tetsu.

 _“Ah, I guess so. I found a guy who loves basketball.”_ He grinned with fondness. _“He might even like it more_ _than me.”_

.

Indeed so, it seemed. They loved the sport with a passion, made them happy in a way they’d never been before.

And yet at the same time it seemed to be their downfall, the thing that broke them apart and turned their lives into a nightmare.

But even through those issues, Tetsu still thought of him, even when he was being a selfish, stupid idiot. Aomine always wondered how it was possible that the other hadn’t given up on him. But subconsciously, Aomine hadn’t given him up either. He remembered every moment when Tetsu wasn’t with him and he’d always ignored it, because if he had stopped to actually _think_ about that feeling… Well, he’d have to say that it _fucking hurt._

.

Looking over his sleeping form now, Aomine saw the gentle rise and fall of his chest, and couldn’t help but wonder what his angel was thinking of.

 _He_ knew what he thought of Tetsu.

There were so many words he could say to describe him, but at the moment only one came to mind. But it was okay, because it fit.

Amazing.

He planned from the end of middle school to bring down the Kiseki, to show them how their old doctrine was _wrong._ From that point onward, Kuroko was able to achieve so much, never giving up on his goal.

It was incredible.

Aomine smiled and used a finger to lightly draw a line down Kuroko’s face, following the curve of his cheek, appreciating the soft skin beneath his touch.

Tetsu had helped him regain a purpose in his life, a joy he thought he had long-ago lost. It was ages since their last game together, since high school. But Aomine had learned a lot over that time period, and wouldn’t have missed a moment of it for the _world_.

There was stirring movement, and Aomine watched as Kuroko bleary opened his eyes, a questioning look in them.

Aomine merely chuckled and bent his head down to capture Kuroko’s lips in his own, in a sweet, chaste kiss.

Kuroko was surprised at the gentleness of his partner’s actions but took it all in stride, savoring the moment before the other gradually pulled away.

“What brings this on?” Kuroko softly asked, wondering how long his partner had been awake.

Aomine simply grinned at him, his expression full of content happiness. “Just love ya Tetsu.”

Kuroko’s heart squeezed in his chest at the unexpected expression and he smiled back at his lover.

“Love you too Daiki.”

~

 **A/N:** Happy AoKuro Day everyone! Thanks for reading, and I hope I portrayed these two alright!


End file.
